


An Ongoing History of J2 Prompts

by compo67



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prompt Ideas, Snippets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-09-15 10:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16931745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/compo67/pseuds/compo67
Summary: A collection of J2 prompts that pop into my mind. Originally posted on Tumblr, archived here to reference for future projects. Or just a glimpse into all the things I'd like to write but don't quite get around to.





	1. Nature Photographers

a j2 fic where jared and jensen are married and world-renowned nature photographers. three days ago, they were working on the alaskan coast, photographing caribou. today, they’re in manhattan due to a family emergency and exactly no one is happy.

 


	2. Fawlty Towers

jensen is basil and jared is sybil and they struggle to run a hotel in the english countryside as ex-pats and they’re not… quite… successful.

 


	3. Faberge

Jensen is an art historian hired by the Faberge company to track down older pieces for documentation and acquisition. Faberge looks to merge the older pieces as part of their efforts to resurrect the company and create contemporary pieces. On the hunt for a lost Romanov Faberge egg in rural France, Jensen meets with one of the master craftsmen.

Jared is at the height of his career and hunkers down in a chateau, isolated from the world in order to work. Out of this workshop, he's in the middle of designing and crafting a new Faberge watch--utterly dedicated and obsessed with creating something remarkable, timeless, and suitable for the Faberge name.

Spectacular chemistry and a passion for fine art brings Jared and Jensen together, but also threatens to derail their professional priorities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by the documentary: Faberge: A life of its own on Amazon Prime.


	4. Political Campaign Commercial

jensen is a struggling actor working out of dallas. the only roles he can get that will pay the rent are in paid political commercials, campaign ads, or news bits. and of course, the ones that pay the most are all incredibly conservative. jensen repeatedly tells himself the end justifies the means. 

jared is working hard to keep his family’s business afloat–hand crafted furniture–but having a difficult time. he moves from san antonio to dallas and lands a job as a carpenter building a set for a commercial. halfway through construction, he meets jensen, and realizes that the commercial is in support of a notoriously racist, homophobic, all-around-awful candidate for governor. 

is a paycheck worth sticking it out? what if the love of your life thinks it is?


	5. Maestro Jensen

Jensen is a Maestro of art much like Leonardo Da Vinci

Frustrated w trying to paint and finish projects he confides in the young son of his patron, Jared, who quickly proves a fortunate ally and maybe something more


	6. Anne of Green Gables - Wincest AU

wincest au of anne of green gables (or anne with an e)

john and mary decide to adopt a boy around the same age as dean, their only son, a hemophiliac. because of dean’s precarious health, they thought adopting a girl would be best. 

however, due to a mistake with paperwork, they are sent sam. 

as john and mary prepare to make arrangements for sam to return to the orphanage, they find signs of significant emotional and physical trauma in him. while they’re alarmed, they worry that this trauma could be difficult for dean’s health.

they don’t count on dean insisting that sam stay.


	7. Sampuru - Plastic Food Models

Jared works as an artist in Japan, one of the masters of creating realistic fake plastic food. It’s a $90 million dollar industry with a high demand for talent. He loves his work; his favorite dish to recreate is beef udon. But, a hectic work schedule means he kind of sort of forgot to have any meaningful relationships over the past ten years. Whoops.

But then, enter a representative from a new corproate client who is just as passionate about food and flavor as he is: Jensen Ackles.

Jared can make plastic look like real food.

But can he fall in love?


	8. Mermen

 j1 has wanted to explore the surface for the longest time. he’s restless, curious, and constantly asking j2 to just think a little bit outside the box. j2 humors j1, but has zero interest in leaving their safe society under the sea. 

and then j2 gets caught in a net, taken to shore, and discovered by humans. 

j1 has to make a deal out of desperation in order to pose as human and rescue his partner. they may not always see eye to eye, but merfolk mate for life and he’ll risk everything if it means j2 can return to the sea.


End file.
